


I Won't Let You Fall

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas agrees to an ice skating date with Dean even though he's never skated before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Fall

It’s the moment of truth. They’re at the ice rink. Cas has on a pair of rented skates. He tied them too tight. His feet hurt.

Dean’s already on the ice, skating small circles around the entrance. “Come on, Cas!” He waves.

Normally, Cas wouldn’t be able to say no to that freckled smile. That Dean is wearing the green sweater Cas knitted him to match his eyes just makes everything worse. Dean’s always so accommodating to Cas. And Dean loves to skate.

Cas has never been on the ice in his life.

But that’s not what he told Dean.

"How about a date this weekend?" Dean had asked. "We’ll go ice skating. You _do_ know how to skate, right?”

Cas had been so hung up on the word _date_ that he would have agreed to just about anything. “Of course, Dean.”

"Cas?" Dean asks now. He skates closer, smile slipping away. "You okay?"

Cas hates to disappoint him. “I’m just… I’m not feeling well…” he starts, but quickly cuts himself off. Lying is what got him into this mess to begin with.

He shakes his head instead. “I can’t skate,” he admits.

Dean blinks, but nods and skates off the ice. At Cas’s side, he asks, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He sounds a little hurt and Cas is afraid to look in his face.

"I wanted to go on a date with you."

"We could have gone somewhere else."

"You like ice skating," Cas says, eyes locked on his too-tight laces.

Dean reaches out and touches Cas’s face with a mitten-covered hand. Cas made those too, with extra-soft yarn. When he looks into Dean’s face, he sees a small smile.

"I like _you_ ,” Dean says.

Cas’s heart kicks into overdrive. For an ice rink, it sure is warm. “I like you, too, Dean.”

Dean’s smile widens, adding teeth.

"Perhaps," Cas continues, "you could… teach me to skate?"

Dean takes Cas’s hand and walks with him to the edge of the ice.

"What if I fall?" Cas asks. _  
_

Dean squeezes his fingers. “I won’t let you.”

And Cas isn’t as afraid anymore.


End file.
